Nowadays, display elements and signal arrangements have multicolored-LED for display or for signalling of status in electronic systems. The control of such signal arrangements requires the provision of a suitable interface in the signal arrangement. Normally, the signal arrangement is controlled with PWM-signals for a stored programme control (SPC) so as to obtain a variable color rendition. The alternatively, particularly in the automotive sector, the signal arrangement is controlled by a suitable control unit, whereby the signal arrangement in this case must be equipped with an appropriate, special bus-interface.
Hence the signal arrangement can normally be only controlled either with PWM-signals or with bus-communication, which restricts its range of application correspondingly.